wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sandy Deserts and Cool Rainforests
So I did not see many other Blazicent (Blaze x Magnificent) stories, except for one so far. But I kinda ship them so I decided to write one. Takes place after The Brightest Night. Please do not copy in any way. This is completely canon and has nothing to do with the real series. Written by me, FrostyTheSkyWing. Chapter 1: Magnificent The former RainWing queen flew along the platforms of the rainforest. Shaggy, her sloth was curled up on her shoulder as usual, and she seemed to understand Magnificent's heartache. After Glory had taken the throne from the queens, Grandeur had obligingly let her have it. She was from the original line of RainWing queens after all. Fruit Bat, Exquisite and Dazzling hadn't protested much. They accepted Glory as their new queen, even though a little reluctant, but all of them had already got used to it, and they now respect her as their new queen. Magnificent wasn't feeling jealous, angry or vengeful. She was sad. Being the queen had always been her secret ambition since she was a dragonet. She was beautiful, elegant, and most RainWings love her during her reign. She just was forgetful and wasn't as smart as others, that's all. But she had to admit Glory was the better queen. She actually thought she was awesome, she ruled the land just fine. Splendor and the other captured RainWings were back, and the reason why she ran away from the village... Was because Splendor and the others hated her. Once they saw her, they ran away. They whispered terrible things about her. They vowed to never have her as queen of the RainWings again. Nobody wanted her anymore. She was worthless, she didn't know what to do next. Magnificent, once the best of the queens they had apart from Grandeur, was now like a pile of dead animals waiting to be eaten by hungry dragons. She made mistakes after all. She didn't care for her tribe. She did nothing to rescue them. Grandeur was right; Glory was a much, much better queen than she was. Magnificent was useless. Sad blue had clouded across the scales, along with sky blue on her wings. She didn't care. Rain fell heavily this morning, mixing with her tears. She came to the clearing where the two tunnels were. These made her cry even more. This place reminded her of how she abandoned the dragons who needed her. How she lost her throne. More than that. It was the meaning of her life. She wanted to be a good queen, but failed herself. Magnificent stumbled over to the small waterfall with the boulder. She leaned against it, crying hard. Her tears soaked the already wet ground and some flowed with the rain water into the pond. Shaggy leaned up comfortably against her. She was entirely hopeless now. There seemed nothing left for her to do. Chapter 2: Blaze Two SandWings were in a room. Queen Thorn, the new queen of the SandWings, commanded regally. "Blaze, I demand you to leave the palace. You will never live here anymore. You are just a normal dragon now." The pretty young SandWing cried in protest. "But I'm royalty! I belong here! Just because you're queen doesn't mean you can not let me stay!" "I already said it a million times, Blaze," Queen Thorn growled. "You aren't royalty anymore. The SandWings want me to be queen. And the palace isn't the place for you. You don't have the qualities of a queen at all." Blaze stared with shock and pain in her eyes. "Don't you see?" Thorn continued. "You are worthless. You can't even rule the kingdom fine. One minute later you would have died under Blister's talons. You do not have the authority to be queen. I saved the SandWings. I saved you from dying. Now, go!" Blaze turned around, a tear flowing down her face. She exited the palace. She planned on flying for miles and miles until her wings gave in. She wanted to run away and away from the Kingdom Of Sand. The SandWings hated her. Of course. She noticed how useless she was, and still was. Thorn is right. I really am useless. I don't deserve to be queen. '' ''But then..what am I supposed to do? Blaze cried as her tears dripped on to the sand. She wasn't going anywhere. She was sticking to her plan. She flew for hours and hours, until she ended up somewhere far, far away from the palace. She continued to fly, and ended up near a tunnel leading to somewhere. She knew it was the tunnel to the Rainforest Kingdom. She walked right in, kicking up sand as she went inside. The darkness that pressed on her did not last long. She soon saw rain falling outside the end of the tunnel. Blaze emerged into a rainfall, her scales unpleasantly wet. She didn't care a bit about them. The rain washed off the tears on her face. She heard a faint sound of sobbing, but she thought it was her own sounds. It took her a while to notice a blue dragon curled up behind the boulder. She was beautiful, with a sloth around her neck. Rain flowed down her scales and made her look elegantly pretty. She was crying. Blaze wiped the tears off her neck and immediately went to talk to the dragon. Chapter 3: Magnificent Magnificent heard footsteps along the tunnel inside, but she didn't mind. Any dragon that came out might not care for her anyway. But she was wrong. As she cried while curled up into a ball with Shaggy, a dragon approached them. "Excuse me. What's wrong?" Magnificent looked up. A pale sandy dragon was standing in front of her, looking with a sympathetic expression. "That's a long story. Why are you here?" The RainWing replied sadly. The sandy dragon said: "Well, I was fighting with my sisters for the throne, and one of them nearly killed me. I was supposed to take the next throne, but Queen Thorn took it from me. Every SandWing thinks I'm useless, and so do I. I came in here to find another start," The SandWing started to cry. Magnificent placed one wing around her in comfort, even she didn't know why. "Look, its almost the same for me. A RainWing took my throne away when I was once queen, but she is a far, far better queen than I am. But now, everyone hates me because of some mistakes I made when I was queen. And I feel like I don't know what to do now. The SandWing curled up to Magnificent, and managed to smile a little. "Same here," she said with a smile. She wiped her tears away, and began to talk. "So hi, I'm Blaze. I'm from the Kingdom Of Sand, as you probably guessed." Blaze flicked her poisonous tail. "And I'm Magnificent. I live in the RainWing village which is really far from here." She sighed sadly. "I ran away because the RainWings hated me. They bullied me when I was no longer queen." Blaze wrapped one sandy wing around her, and said, "That's really rude. I understand completely." Magnificent returned the embrace. They sat in silence for a while, before Blaze asked, "What's that on your back?" She pointed at Shaggy. Magnificent smiled and said, "That's my pet sloth. We don't eat meat in the rainforest, so we keep it as pets. She is called Shaggy." Blaze smiled. Magnificent noticed calming rose pink over her scales, mixing through the blue. She changed her scale color to purple and gold on the edges on her wings, and made her tail a iridescent yellow. "Wow! You're really magnificent like your name!" Blaze said. Rose pink came up on her scales again and her face was a crimson color. Magnificent's wings were clouded with bright gold and pink, those meant happiness. She smiled to Blaze and said, "You too. I love that color, I suppose you can camouflage in the sands." Blaze stood up and nodded. "Come on. I bet you haven't seen the Kingdom Of Sand yet, so why not we have a look there?" Magnificent flapped her wings and stood upright again. "Of course!" Both of the dragons flew into the tunnel and Blaze led the way to the Kingdom Of Sand. Chapter 4: Blaze The SandWing flew inside the tunnel, with a beautiful RainWing behind her. Blaze saw sunlight in the distance, and called Magnificent. Both dragons emerged into the sandy plains, and Magnificent immediately changed her scales to match the sand. She looked a little like Blaze. "That's a nice trick!" Blaze exclaimed. She pointed into the distance where once it was Burn's stronghold. Queen Thorn had built her palace in the Scorpion Den, and called the fortress as her property as well, although she didn't really know what to do with it. Whatever, ''Blaze thought. ''I am no longer bound to her. I'm with Magnificent now. '' "That used to be my sister's stronghold. She is now dead, so I was supposed to be queen." She snorted a flame. "But never mind, I suppose we could stay together now." "Of course!" Magnificent said immediately. "That's a wonderful idea. I will show you the many kinds of fruit in the rainforest, tree gliding and everything about the rainforest." "That's perfect!" Blaze cried. She could forget the past. She would have a new life. "Come on. Now you've seen the Kingdom Of Sand, we could go back to the rainforest and get some fruit. I'm a little hungry." Blaze explained. Both dragons went inside the tunnel again. When they were at the rainforest, it was no longer raining heavily. It was a drizzle now, a few drops occasionally dripping on them. Magnificent shifted her colors to brilliant purple, with gold threaded through it. "Wow, you are really beautiful! Purple is my favorite color!" Blaze exclaimed. Pink rose up in Magnificent's scales but Blaze didn't understand them. She quickly hid her pink colors with a shade of blue. "Now come on, Blaze! I will show you the fruits in the rainforest!" "That's great!" The SandWing cried and flew over to her. They took off into the trees. ''She is really perfect. ''Blaze thought before immediately thinking, ''Oh shut up, Blaze. You know you have to stop thinking so crazily. '' Chapter 5: Magnificent Magnificent felt very happy to finally have a friend who would have so much fun with her. They had gathered some fruits, which Magnificent taught her how to, and Blaze learned really quick. She was quite intelligent when you get to know her. The RainWing also taught her how to glide between the trees. Magnificent felt happier and more pleased every moment she spent with Blaze. ''If only... Stop having these weird thoughts! '' Ever since Blaze had arrived, Magnificent kept having these weird thoughts. Images of her and Blaze together, but somehow closer... kept arriving in her mind. She wanted to smack herself with her tail every time she thought of these things. Worst of all, her scales would uncontrollably turn a rose pink color, whenever Blaze spoke of something nice about her or when she thought of these things. Magnificent had an idea, a sudden, strange idea she never had. "Hey, Blaze. I was wondering... if we could do something I planned tonight." Blaze answered with a tone that made the RainWing turned pink and crimson from her wingtips to her body. "Sure, I love having fun. Especially with you. I don't know about this, but I think we should be like, best... friends." Blaze trailed off, her voice sounding like soft, warm blankets covering her, kinda like Shaggy... but somehow ''warmer and closer and... Better. ''OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID MIND, ''Magnificent growled inside herself. She really needed to stop having these weird thoughts. "Well, great! I will go and get ready, I guess. Meet at the mango trees later shortly after sunset. Looking forward to it." Magnificent brushed the sand dragon's wings with her own, and took off into the sky. ''I really do l-'' ''STOP HAVING THESE STUPID THOUGHTS THAT AREN'T REAL! ''She mentally scolded herself before turning a crimson color again. Chapter 6: Blaze Blaze walked to a small stream by a few orange fruit trees, and dove into it. She didn't like water at all, but she wanted to look nice when she met her lo- Her friend. She corrected herself mentally. She had to look nice when meeting her friend. Yes. Yet she couldn't help the redness that reached her face. She shook the thoughts away, and collected some nice flowers from a few bushes. These were unlike the few desert plants she'd seen almost her whole life, and they came in many colors, Blaze tied them in a bunch with a colorful ribbon she had got available. She herself wore a beautiful purple flower behind her ear, with a daisy tied on one of her front talons. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance)